


Hunt Night Live!

by Ohayousoro



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eldritch Lovecraftian beasts, F/F, Fear the old blood, Gomennasorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohayousoro/pseuds/Ohayousoro
Summary: A sickness has fallen over nine girls, in exchange for a cure. They all contract themselves to the Hunter's dream. Will they fall victim to the hunt? Or will they transcend?





	

9: 37, Kousaka Residence 

Violent coughing could be heard throughout the entire household. A chair scraped across wooden floorboards as a quiet figure moved to help the poor source of the noise. A young girl with dark black hair moved her chair beside her bed-ridden friend, the room was dimly lit by a few candles around the room and the only two occupants were, until now sitting in almost complete silence, broken only by the sound of rain hitting the bedroom window. Taking a cloth from a bucket of cool water, she rang it out and placed it on the forehead of a sickly looking girl with copper red hair. She looked up at the girl assisting her and smiled.

“Thank you Umi. I should be fine. Now.” She rasped, just audibly enough for the other to hear. Lightning flashed outside, lighting up the room with a brilliant blue-white light; 6 seconds later thunder crashed in the distance.

Umi, sighed and dabbed away the droplets of sweat on her friend’s forehead. “Try not to strain yourself, Honoka. We don’t even know what it is you’ve come down with. Until this fever lets up you have to keep rested.” She returned the cloth to the bucket and handed a glass of water to Honoka. “Here, this will help.” She helped sit her friend up before assisting with the glass.

Honoka grumbled. “Didn’t the doctor come yesterday? Doesn’t he know what it is?” She asked, easing back into a sitting position. 

Umi Shook her head. “I heard him talking to your parents. He has no idea what’s making you so sick, only that many others in the village are afflicted too. Even the Nishikino’s daughter fell ill.” She leaned in closer so she wouldn’t be overheard by anyone standing at the door. “I heard him say one other thing too. A way to possibly help it.”

Honoka jerked to attention; sitting up so fast that she began coughing. Reaching for her handkerchief, the coughing subsided after a few seconds. “A cure?” She asked, in a low rasping tone. “If it’s a cure why didn’t my parents tell me?”

Shaking her head again, Umi placed her hands on Honoka’s shoulders. “Honoka, please be careful.” Continuing in a hushed voice she added. “That’s the other thing, the doctor said that it would be dangerous and that you might not return. A few others have gone already, and that was a week ago. No one’s” Seeing the look of disappointment on Honoka’s face as her hopes were dashed as soon as they began made Umi uncomfortable. “I’m sorry. You’re parents didn’t want you to know.They were afraid you’d leave and never come back. But I couldn’t keep this secret from you.” Lightning flashed again, three seconds later thunder boomed loudly. 

“The storm is getting closer. You should rest.” Umi pulled her chair back to where she sat earlier. “I’ll be here if you need me”

Honoka responded with a dejected nod. “Goodnight. Thanks for taking care of me while my parents are busy.”

Umi Smiled, before blowing out the candles in the room. “Goodnight Honoka. Sleep well” Returning to her chair with a spare blanket from the dresser, Umi blew out the last candle before retiring for the night.

 

Lightning crashed down once more louder than earlier, waking Umi up startled. The room was almost pitch black, save for the faint light of the moon. Squinting at the clock, she could barely make out the hands pointing to 1:05. The storm was in full force now, so it was no wonder she was woken up. Calming down, She looked across the room to check on Honoka. Stifling a small gasp, she saw her friend was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Her mouth was moving but Umi could hear what she was saying over the pouring rain. Standing up and inching her way closer, Honoka’s whispers became more and more audible.

“The moon is watching….waiting….watching….waiting...watching...waiting…”

A chill ran down Umi’s spine. Honoka was talking nonsense. Taking a step closer, she whispered out. “Honoka?”

Honoka’s head jerked towards the sound of Umi’s voice. “Can you hear it?......can you hear the moon? It calls.” Honoka’s eyes drooped and she fell fast asleep again.

Umi took a step back, still shaken by her friend’s sudden behaviour. “It was probably the fever talking. Honoka was having a nightmare.” She thought to herself. “Yeah. that’s it. She was probably half asleep when the lightning woke her up.” Umi returned to her chair and wrapped the blanket around her again, staring at Honoka as she drifted to sleep.

 

Dim sunlight shone down through the window of Honoka’s bedroom. Down the hallway, the clock’s hands reached the hour and it chimed loudly. Reacting to the sound, Umi’s eyes fluttered open. Stretching her arms out, she looked to Honoka’s bed to see her sitting upright, looking right at her.

Umi was caught off guard. “Honoka! You’re already up!”

“Good morning.” Honoka said with a wry smile. From the looks of it, she had been up for quite a while. Her hands were folded in front of her and she was fidgeting as if she had been waiting to say something. 

Umi noticed this. “Are you okay?” she asked, getting out of her chair “Do you need the restroom?”

Honoka’s pale face flushed with color. “No no nothing like that...I” She paused, her smile now gone. “I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait until later.” 

Umi was about to persist, but decided it would be best not to push forward until Honoka was ready to talk. “Oh,okay then. I’ll go see if there’s anything for breakfast.” Umi folded the blanket she slept with and placed it back on the dresser. Walking out the room and down the hall, Umi heard a knock at the front door. Waiting at the top of the stairs that led to the front room, She watched Honoka’s mother answer the door. A figure wearing dark clothing stood at the doorway, Umi couldn’t see who it was but the words they exchanged with Honoka’s mother were very clear. “Four more have gone to Yarnham to seek the cure.” Who These four people were was a mystery, But one thing was certain; people were getting desperate; and the look on Ms. Kousaka’s face showed she was almost that way as well. As the door closed, Umi waited for Honoka’s mother to leave the front room before she walked downstairs. As she reached the kitchen, she was greeted by Both of Honoka’s parent’s. Ms. Kousaka stood at the stove preparing breakfast and Mr, Kousaka sat at the table, looking through papers.

“Oh, you’re up. How’s Honoka doing?” Her mother asked, looking up at Umi. She already had two plates prepared, sitting on a tray. Each plate had eggs, sausages and a side of bacon. 

Umi nodded and replied. “She’s awake, and hungry too.” 

Honoka’s mother smiled “She must be getting better then, I don’t know what that doctor was fussing about.” Her smile was clearly an act, what happened just moments earlier proved this. She pointed at the tray she prepared. “Both your breakfasts are ready, and thank you for looking after my daughter, We’re so busy with the family store and we appreciate all the help.”

“Thank you for the meal, and You’re welcome, I’ll always help Honoka when she needs it.” Umi took the tray and returned to Honoka’s bedroom upstairs. Setting her plate on the table beside her chair, Umi placed the tray with Honoka’s on her lap. “Your mother had Breakfast ready for us.”

“Who was at the door?” Honoka asked as she began cutting her food up. “I heard knocking.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Umi replied. She wasn’t really lying. She didn’t see who was at the door, but Honoka didn’t need to know that. “Didn’t you want to talk about something?” She asked, trying to change the subject. 

Honoka stopped cutting her food. Placing the knife and fork down on the plate, she looked at Umi and said.

“I want to go find the cure.”


End file.
